smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empath's Wedding/Part 6
Narrator was busy watching over Miracle, the former Baby Smurf, as he related more parts of the story. "What happens next?" Miracle asked. "Well, Miracle, the next few days, your fellow Smurfs have been so busy smurfing together the wedding that you and I will be attending," Narrator said in his storytelling voice. "Of course, with Brainy being who he is and also being the head coordinator of all the preparations, trouble would eventually smurf our way. He would get on their smurfs about how things were not up to standards and offered lots of personal suggestions that his fellow Smurfs did not want to hear. As usual, they got so smurfed up with him that they eventually smurfed him out of the village...not permanently, but just to smurf that he was getting too big for his smurfs around them." "That part is funny," Miracle said, laughing. "I suppose it is, Miracle," Narrator said. "Anyway, as the day of the wedding smurfed closer, Smurfette was beginning to worry about the other guests showing up. She was also worried about Hefty and the Smurfs who stayed behind in Pussywillow Hollow to smurf after the Pussywillow Pixies. It was then that another Smurf whom most Smurfs haven't smurfed in years decided to smurf his appearance." Miracle then beat upon his chest and made a Tarzan-like yell. Narrator laughed. "You know exactly who I'm smurfing about, young one." ----- Most of the Smurfs who were busy in their preparation work for the wedding stopped to hear the familiar Tarzan-like yell of a Smurf they knew all too well. It was Wild Smurf, who just leaped down from a nearby tree. "Wild Smurf!" Papa Smurf exclaimed. "It's been a long time since we last smurfed you in our village!" "Papa Smurf, it's so smurfy to see you," Wild Smurf said, giving the village leader a hug. "You smurfed the fur off your face!" "Ah, so you noticed," Papa Smurf said. "Well, I still smurf a moustache, because, well...you know..." "What's smurfing on here?" Wild Smurf asked, looking at all the preparations taking place. "Your fellow Smurfs, Empath and Smurfette, are going to be married, so we're preparing to smurf a wedding ceremony for them that will smurf place tomorrow," Papa Smurf explained. "Some of your fellow Smurfs have gone to Pussywillow Hollow to smurf some of our guests and they haven't smurfed back since." "Sounds dangerous," Wild Smurf said. "Is there anything I can smurf to help?" "I wouldn't want you to smurf in there alone, Wild Smurf, but we're smurfing out of time," Papa Smurf said. "You and Century will have to smurf back into the hollow to make smurf that our fellow Smurfs and the Pussywillow Pixies arrive safely to the wedding." "Oh, Pops, is there anything Glonk can do?" Flowerbell asked, having arrived sometime earlier with her boyfriend. Papa Smurf turned to her boyfriend. "We have friends in the Pussywillow Hollow that may need our help. Can you smurf there with Wild and Century?" "Glonk glonk," Glonk replied, nodding eagerly. "You think sending Glonk into such a dangerous place like Pussywillow Hollow is wise?" Flowerbell asked. "I'd like to smurf the look on the Wartmongers' faces when they have to smurf across something like him," Papa Smurf said with a chuckle. Flowerbell also laughed. "I'm sure that he would scare the warts off their horned and warted faces, Pops." Then Empath and Smurfette appeared on the scene. "Oh, Papa Smurf, I haven't seen my friend Blue Eyes appear yet." "I can't say that I have smurfed him either," Papa Smurf said. "But then I have never smurfed him at all during the times that you have smurfed him." "Who's Blue Eyes?" Empath asked. "Oh, he's the name of an orange winged horse that smurfed into our forest more than a dozen years ago, Empath," Smurfette said. "He was my best friend, and his mother smurfed me that I can summon him three times to appear before me. Well, this is my third and final time, and I'm hoping to smurf him at the wedding." "There she smurfs again," Brainy said just as he walked onto the scene. "Smurfette and her imaginary horse friend. I thought that she would be a big enough Smurf that she would smurf over such childish fantasies." "Blue Eyes is not a fantasy, Brainy Smurf!" Smurfette said. "He's very real, even if you can't see him!" "Empath! Smurfette! Brainy!" Wild Smurf exclaimed. "Well, look who decides to smurf up after years of smurfing in the forest," Brainy said. "It's so good to see you again, Wild Smurf," Empath said. "What brings you here to our village?" "I just had to smurf away from my other family for a while," Wild Smurf said. "You know, Chitter's got a litter of little squirrels now, and I have to smurf over them when he and his mate are not around." "So you're like an uncle?" Smurfette said. "That's real smurfy of you." "And you're going to be married to Empath now?" Wild Smurf said. "I don't know what to say...except that I wish that I could be the one marrying you." "I know, Wild Smurf," Smurfette said. "But your place has never been here with us." "Papa Smurf wants me to smurf into Pussywillow Hollow to smurf Hefty and the other Smurfs," Wild Smurf said. "Oh, that place is dangerous, Wild Smurf," Smurfette said. "But I know you'll be able to smurf your way through there." "Well, here I am," Century announced, "and this time I smurfed along Tracker, who can best help us smurf our way through the hollow to find the Smurfs." "Wild Smurf, my brother," Tracker said as the both of them embraced each other. "It's so jolly good to smurf you again!" "I see that you're smurfing well also, brother," Wild Smurf said. "We need to get smurfing into the hollow." "Right away," Tracker said. "Come along, Glonk! Papa Smurf says that we need you." "I hope that we can smurf again when we return," Wild Smurf said to Empath and Smurfette just as he, Century, Tracker, and Glonk head off into the forest. Smurfette sighed as she watched them leave. Then she heard the flutter of wings as something is approaching. "Hello there, Smurfette. I'm glad to see you again after all these years," a familiar voice spoke. Smurfette recognized the voice and the sound of wing flutters. "Blue Eyes!" she exclaimed, giving the horse a hug. "You're here!" "This will be my last time appearing unto you, Smurfette, but I'm glad to be here nonetheless," Blue Eyes said. Brainy just stared in shock at what his eyes now beheld. "Empath, are you smurfing this? It's an orange winged horse that smurfs!" "This smurf shares the same sentiments, Brainy," Empath said, also rather surprised. "How is it that we can now see Smurfette's winged friend?" "Oh, that," Blue Eyes said, hearing Empath. "Well, you see, this is a very special occasion in Smurfette's life, and somehow on very special occasions I don't just appear visible unto Smurfette." Papa Smurf also noticed Blue Eyes appearing visible unto him for the first time. "That's just simply amazing!" "Come with me, Blue Eyes," Smurfette said. "I bet you must be hungry smurfing all the way from your home. Maybe Greedy's got something he can smurf you." "I would like to meet all your fellow Smurfs, Smurfette, even if it's the only time they will ever see me," Blue Eyes said. "Well, of course," Smurfette said as she walked away with Blue Eyes. "I hope that we've arrived just in time for the ceremony," a familiar voice spoke. Papa Smurf, Empath, and Brainy turned to see that it was Peewit, the court jester. He had somehow grown bigger from the last time they have met. "I remember when you were just a little boy who smurfed into our forest 15 years ago when you smurfed your hands on our magic flute and you smurfed for our help in getting it back," Papa Smurf said. "Yeah, and since then I still don't know how to speak in Smurf," Peewit said. "But it's great to smurf you all again. In case any of you didn't know, I go by the name of William now." "It will smurf some time for us to get used to your new name, William, but it surely sounds appropriate for you," Papa Smurf said. "Here we are again, just like old times," another voice spoke. The Smurfs now saw who else also came with Peewit. "Johan! Another face that I haven't smurfed in a while!" Papa Smurf said. "It's now Sir Johan," the noble squire said. "I've just got my full commission as a knight from the king, and it's official." "It's been a few years, and I still can't get used to calling my friend Sir Johan," Peewit said. "I hear that there's going to be a marriage in the Smurf Village," Sir Johan said. "Has Smurfette finally found a Smurf among her fellows to be her future husband?" "This smurf happens to be the lucky Smurf that she has chosen, Sir Johan," Empath answered. "Oh," Sir Johan and Peewit said together, realizing who it was from their previous encounters with him. "I don't think there's any room for you in the village, but you're welcome to smurf nearby for the day of the wedding," Papa Smurf said. "Oh boy," Peewit said, rubbing his hands together and sounding eager. "I hope there's going to be lots of food at the reception." "As long as you're not going to give Smurfette the present of your 'wonderful singing voice', my friend," Sir Johan said. "Why not?" Peewit said. "Everybody knows how wonderful I sing!" "Apparently, everybody knows all too well, William," Empath said, shaking his head in disapproval. ----- Meanwhile, back in the hollow, Duncan McSmurf and his fellow Smurfs were ready to escort the Pussywillow Pixies to the wedding reception. "Now what exactly is a bridesmaid supposed to be?" Lilac asked. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about weddings and bridesmaids," Holly said. "Well, it's been so long living in this hollow without seeing anything in the world that the Smurfs live in," Lilac said. "As far as I know, lassie, she's supposed to be a friend of the bride, who accompanies her and the matron of honor to the altar where the escort presents the bride to her future husband," Duncan said. "Oh, that sounds so beautiful," Bramble said. "Me, Lilac, and Pansy are just the right ages to be bridesmaids." "And what about me?" Acorn asked. "What do I get to be at the wedding?" Duncan chuckled. "You, my pretty little one, will most likely be the flower girl." "That's not fair," Acorn said. "My sisters get to be the bridesmaids and I just get to be a flower girl." "Now, now, my little Acorn, you mustn't complain about your role in the wedding," Elderberry said. "You're fortunate that your friends have even thought of including us as part of it. At the very least, you should be grateful to Smurfette and this Empath Smurf she's going to marry." "Let's just head for the fog and smurf out of here," Hefty said, eager to get this job finished. "You're not going anywhere," Sludge, the leader of the Wartmonger hunters, said as he, Slop, and Slime appeared from behind a rock. "Yeah," Slop said, "you're not going anywhere except to Toad Castle as our prisoners!" "You'll have to get through us to smurf your hands on the lassies," Duncan said as he and his companions readied themselves for a fight. "Prepare to fly, my little pixies," Elderberry said as she and the other pixies now spread their wings. "You'll fly, all right...right into our bubble guns," Slime said, as the three Wartmongers prepare to use their weapons. Then came the sound of a Tarzan-like yell from behind the Wartmongers. They turned to see that it was Wild Smurf, swinging from a vine right onto them. "Come on, boys, let's smurf them," Duncan said, seeing how Wild Smurf has distracted the Wartmongers. Then came the sound of a ferocious animal, and with that sound came Glonk, appearing all fearsome and scary. "Uh-oh, I don't like the friends that the Smurfs brought along," Slop said as the three of them huddled together, afraid of Glonk. "Quick, let's croak back to Toad Castle before that thing croaks us," Sludge said, and then the three Wartmongers ran for it. "Oh dear, what is that scary thing?" Elderberry said as she and the other Pussywillow Pixies looked at Glonk. "It's just a friend of a friend of the Smurfs, my good ladies," Tracker said as he appeared. "We smurfed back into the hollow to make sure that you're all right and that our guests are still smurfing to the wedding." "It's a good thing you smurfed in for us when you did," Duncan said, also noticing Century returning. "I've had enough of smurfing in this place." "It's too bad I didn't get to lay my smurfs on the Wartmongers, though," Tuffy said. "Anyway, we're ready whenever you are," Pansy said. "I just hope I look beautiful enough to be a bridesmaid," Lilac said. "You smurf beautiful just the way you are," Willpower said. "I'm just glad we smurfed through this together." "Oh, that reminds me...Polaris is going to be at the wedding, isn't he?" Lilac said. "I wonder if he's still thinking of me after all this time." "Not that I would know for sure, lassie, but you'll smurf your chance to find out," Duncan said. "That will surely be a reunion neither of you will forget." "Hey, are we smurfing back home or not?" Hefty called out. "Hold your horseflies, laddie, we're coming," Duncan said as they started to head out of the hollow together. Smurf to Part 7 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Empath's Wedding chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles